a different turn of events
by DaBombDiggiDomDiggyDom
Summary: Rose and Mason have a conversation.


I was bord and desided to make a play about rose and Mason, Its a different attitude and stuff so it not realy like the books...i changed the story a bit!

_**Characters: **_

**Rose****- Rose is a tall women, with dark brown hair that is past shoulder length. Rose is 17 and is about to turn 18 in a couple of months. Rose is shadow kissed, which means she can see dead people and can't control her emotions very well.**

**Mason**_**- **_**Mason is a 17 year old boy who recently died, he is now a ghost. Rose is the only one who can see him, everyone thinks she's crazy but he is truthfully there. Rose was going out with Mason and they were the best of friends before he passed away. He cares a great deal for rose.**

_**Settings:**_

**Where? -**** Rose and Mason are in the corridor of their boarding schools dorm. **

**Description on where-**** It is a dark long corridor. Everyone is asleep, and all the doors are shut. There are no lights on. And there is nobody else in sight.**

_**Narrator:**__**Rose is walking back to her dorm, when a pale figure appears. She thinks it's a teacher and is waiting for the lecture, (because it is past curfew) but nobody says a word. Rose turns around. Then what she saw was, Mason. **_

**Rose:**** "No" she whimpered. "This has to be a trick."**

**Mason:**** "I'm sorry to inform you that I am here, certainly not alive, but here."**

**Rose:**** (takes a step forward towards Mason) "Oh my god Mason how is this possible."**

**Mason:**** "Rose you are shadow kissed, you know that. When you killed those strigoi, you were given the ability to sense when a strigoi or (gesturing to himself) a ghost is near."**

**Rose:**** "But that's impossible, How come I couldn't see ghost before?" Rose says in a questioning tone.**

**Mason:**** " Because when you were in that car crash, Lissa brought you back to life, that's what made you shadow kissed, and now that you have killed someone, you have triggered the reaction. You were not meant to live, so there for you have no right to take someone else's life since you aren't meant to even live."**

_**Narrator:**__** Rose starts pacing back and forth trying to comprehend the news. Mason is patiently waiting. **_

**Rose: ****"No this is just a dream."**

**Mason: ****"I'm sorry Rose." **

**Rose: ****"It's ok Mase it's not your fault." (Rose starts crying)**

**Mason: ****"Rose, think of it as a gift, you can now feel when a strigoi is near."**

**Rose: ****"No Mase it's not that," (She steps towards Mason and stares into his emerald green eyes) "Mason, it's my fault you died, if I were a bit more cautious you would be alive and we would never be in this mess, I love you Mase and I want you back, I know I can never be forgiven for what has happened to you." (she looks down at her feet and starts to cry again)**

**Mason:**** "Rose I love you to, but don't you ever say that this (gestures toward his body) was ever you fault." **

**Narrator: **_**Rose slouches against the wall and slides down against it and sits down, while Mason just continues to stand.**_

**Mason:**** "Rose I'm sorry but I have to go."**

**Rose: "****What? No! Why? Please stay, please." (Rose was beginning to beg but Mason just gave her a sad look.)**

**Mason:**** "I have to go, I will just get weaker if I stay here. I came back to warn you about something."**

**Rose:**** "Warn me about what." (Rose was starting to look a little curious about what Mason could possibly tell her)**

**Mason:**** "One of the people you deeply care about will soon will leave the damphir world, but also that person won't be dead. I'm sorry that's all they allowed me to tell you."**

**Rose:**** "What? Did you just say someone I love is going to die? Who? (She raised her voice) Tell me Mason who?"**

**Mason:**** I'm sorry Rose I have to go, I'll be back but I have to go now."**

**Rose:**** "No please don't go, not yet."**

**Mason:**** "I'm sorry Rose. I love you."**

**Narrator:**_**Mason starts to fade away while he is saying those last three words.**_

_**Rose: (starts crying as he fades away) "I love you to Mase, I love you too."**_

_**Narrator: Just like that he was gone. All that was left was Rose, curled up into a ball in the middle of the dorm hallway.**_


End file.
